Updates
= = =News, Annnouncements, & Game Updates= Listed in chronological order: DATE: 12 March 2014 On March 12, 2014, Kixeye drastically reduced many of the research times, building upgrade times and ship upgrade times. DATE: 26 September 2013 Greetings Captains, Today we’ve introduced a new Alliance Medals Leaderboard! Players will be able to see how their Alliance stacks up against other Alliances all over the open seas. The new Alliances Medals Leaderboard uses a weighted average in determining Alliance Medal count, that way Alliances with fewer players can still fight it out with larger Alliances! DATE: 12 September 2013 Greetings Captains, Today’s update includes the new Retrofit Lab ! Players will now be able to modify and upgrade a number of their Forsaken hulls and enhance their capabilities in battle. The Retrofit Lab can be upgraded to Level 5, which is necessary in order to unlock access to all 5 upgrade levels. Ships that have been fully upgraded will be designated with a new paint scheme to distinguish them as the most elite on the seas! DATE: 29 August 2013 (photo) Greetings Captains, You can now see how you stack up against other players with the new Medals system, highlighting a player’s skill in base combat. Also included in this update is another Forsaken Onslaught. Medals can be earned by engaging player bases that are not part of your Alliance. The more Medals a player has, the more you can loot from them. Players will be able to use the Locator to find viable targets and see how many Medals they can earn by defeating them. The new Medals Leaderboard will showcase players who have exhibited exceptional prowess in combat in your Sector, World and globally. DATE: 15 August 2013 1187153 618107361544487 535910525 n.jpg *Now you can press the 'Down' arrow key while in combat to stop selected ships in place, view individual ship's health in the combat HUD, and click anywhere on the World Map to find the closest Relay Tower. DATE: 10 August 2013 1499defdf8eb6f41501bb3b3a24d44.jpg *Greetings Captains, Players now have the ability to upgrade their War Academy to Level 12! Upgrading the War Academy will give players an increase in the amount of Dock Fleet Slots currently available! c6261fe02ca3e2d6f12.png Game Improvements: *Triton hull statistics now display correctly. *Elite Intel Fleets respawning distribution should now be fixed. Players should see more Elite Intel Fleets on the World Map. *Goliath Accuracy Bonus now displays correctly. DATE: 3 August 2013 Greetings Captains, World Map speed has increased! Traveling across the World Map will now be twice as fast going forward. Also, today’s update includes a few game improvements and bug fixes. Keep in mind that we will still be implementing increased Dock Fleet Slots this quarter. (photo) Increased Map Speed: Map Speed has been doubled for all ships on the World Map. Players will now innately travel faster on the World Map. *Map Speed values will not change for ships, the innate speed of the World Map has been increased. Game Improvements: *Due to the numerous reports of ship/fleet cloning collected, we have implemented stronger counter-measures that we believe will reduce the amount of cloned ships/fleets in the game. *Players attempting to clone ships/fleets will receive an error message preventing them from doing so in the future. *Ship pathing in player base attacks has been improved. *Player base pathing issues that arose during the event should be resolved. *Issues with ship orientation and movement during combat should now be resolved. *Hulls introduced prior to the Predator will receive increased Cargo Capacity. Few more improvements for this update: Locator: *Player Levels are now displayed in the Locator. *There is a notification if a player is no longer in your World. Leaderboard *The Leaderboard is now displaying the correct rankings for Lifetime XP. DATE: 24 July 2013 Greetings Captains, The main focus of today’s update is to prep for tomorrow’s event, Dragon’s Nest 2. There are a couple of game improvements that have been added to this release, and we wanted to also share the results of the Q3 feature survey. Q3 Survey Results: *Additional Dock Slots: 43.50% *Increased Map Speed: 24.50% *Relocate to Bookmark: 24% *Additional Base Planner Slots: 8% The addition for more Dock slots won by quite a big margin, with increased Map Speed sliding into second place just above Relocate. The team is now planning and will be implementing additional Dock slots before the end of Q3. Game Improvements *World Map movement has been optimized and delays in move commands should now be reduced in most instances. *Ship pathing in combat has been improved. *Molotov Maidens have had their favored ship Evade bonus reduced from 30% to 20%, but will now include the Strike Cruiser X. Update 20 June 2013 1) Rogue crew refinement With the addition of Rogue Crews, players are able to temporarily enhance their capabilities. Players now have the option to Re-Roll and recruit a different Rogue Crew or Extend their duration once their time has expired. 1a) Re-Roll Players will have the option to use Reputation or Gold to Re-Roll and try their chance at recruiting a different Rogue Crew. Re-rolling will dismiss the first Rogue Crew recruited for another new Rogue Crew. Re-rolling will not recruit the current Rogue Crew that is up for recruitment. Basic Recruitment Cost: 60 Reputation OR 3 Gold Advanced Recruitment Cost: 300 Reputation OR 15 Gold 1b) Extend Once a Rogue Crew’s time has run out, players will be able to extend the contract with the Rogue Crew and add additional time by paying Gold. A Rogue Crew’s contract can only be extended once. This option will only be available once the Rogue Crew’s timer is expired. Gold cost varies depending on the Rogue Crew. 2) Veterancy Experience (VXP) should now be properly applied to Base Defending Fleets. 3) Event is at 27 June 2013 named Dragon's Nest 4) FM at 19 June 2013. Speed and strike systems are back. Update 12 June 2013 Greetings Captains, The Development team has been working very hard to diagnose and resolve a number of issues that have appeared since the release last week. We realize that these issues dramatically affect gameplay, as well as the overall enjoyment of the game. We’ve been able to resolve a good amount of those issues and have some good leads on others. We want to thank everyone for their patience and their support, as many of you have been very helpful by providing us with information. MagicSarap admin note: We believe we have improved the issue regarding unresponsive ships in battle. If players are still experiencing this issue, please feel free to PM with information regarding this. Thanks. Forsaken Mission 14 June 2013 MagicSarap (CM) :"Forsaken Missions will start Thursday this week (14 June 2013). This will be the final week that Forsaken Missions will start on Thursday." refer http://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/369246 6/6/2013 update rogue crew Rogue Crews will help Forsaken in the cause. Reputation is used to recruit rogue crew and it is earned by hitting draconian cargo fleets, elite fleets and drac bases. Level 35 and above earn 0 reputation from draconian cargo fleet. Reputation is shown at the right side of the coin tag. Open the Great Hall to recruit rogue crews using reputation. There are two types of recruitment : basic and advanced. You can use coins if you do not have enough reputation points for the crew type desired. 1) Basic recruit increases chance to get common crews and it requies 100 reputation points. 2) Advanced recruit helps to increase chances to get uncommon and legendary crews and it requies 500 reputation points or 100 reputation points.with 20 gold. Rogue crew can be assigned to fleets in the dock or dismissed. Notice that every fleet has a crew slot now. Note: once you assigned a crew, the timer will start immediately. There are three types of rogue crews: common, uncommon and legendary. Some rogue crews benefit more when used with preferred hulls. Estimated time of fixes to multiple bugs completed: 11 AM PDT, 6/6/2013. Hitman007 note "Outpost Do NOT give Reputation." refer http://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/367222 These new features seem to be working better on their second day. Note: Elite draconain fleets have a different AI similiar to the Drac Hunt fleets. They will split ships to circle your fleet. 5/6/2013 battle server disruption Since before 6 am PDT, 5 June 2013, Battle Pirates players have experienced various problem in game. 1) instant repair base and fleet 2) Base attacks don't show in battle, Base attacked will not have bubble and fixe instantly. 3) Resource hauled to base will not registered. 4) Base attacks will experience control difficulty, flying ships, skating ships, ships crossing land etc. 5) No alliance points registered 6) a lot of crashes and SOS screens and white screens/ blue screens and other problems Update at http://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/366707 They are aware that there is an issue with the game at the moment (6:14am PDT). Attempting to get information now. UPDATE: Kixeye has the information and is looking into it now. (6:31am PDT). UPDATE 2: Kixeye official post: http://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/366707 UPDATE 3: Kixeye has determined the cause and correcting now. (7:11am PDT) Estimated fixed and game back: 8:15 am pdt, June 5, 2013. By Ascension & Ken. "We have identified the issue, however we need to take the game down to implement the fix. We hope to get you back into the game asap." - Kixeye's Q rich . -- this fix corrected the major issues but took nearly two hours of unscheduled downtime. Another Downtime began 8 AM PDT 6/6/2013 (D-Day). 6/3/2013 - Alliance Update Today’s update contains several revisions to the Alliance Points System to give players a new way to bring glory to their Alliance. *“Lifetime Alliance Points” has changed to “Alliance XP” in order to distinguish the Alliance’s overall status from the status **Players can contribute a maximum of 1,000 Alliance Points each week toward the Alliance XP and Alliance Bonuses. *Players can continue to earn Alliance Points beyond 1,000. **Points over 1,000 do not count towards Alliance XP or Alliance Bonuses *A new Weekly Alliance Points Leaderboard has been added **Reach the top of the Alliance Points Leaderboard to display your Alliance Emblem and Tag for all to see! **Sector and Global filters, each update once every hours. (removing the Lifetime Alliance Counter) 5/23/2013 - New Blueprints, Charity Drive, & Gifts This week’s update contains new Blueprints for Forsaken Missions, along with the Memorial Day Charity Drive and the ability to purchase Gold for other players. New Forsaken Mission Blueprints 1) Evade Upgrade: This new special will grant a 15% bonus to evade. The Evade Upgrade can also be used in conjunction with other Evade specials equipment such as the Guidance Scrambler III (GS3). 2) Concussive Upgrade: This special will boost concussive damage by 8%. Like the Evade Upgrade, this special can be used in conjunction with other specials equipment such as Concussive Warheads. Both are Tier 3 blueprints. Charity Drive Charity Drive Battle Pirates is supporting the Iraq and Afghanistan Veterans of America. Players can purchase a $2 Gold bundle and KIXEYE will donate the profits to the IAVA. Premium Gifts Change After evaluating Premium Gifts and their usage, Blueprints will now be the only available Premium Gift that players can send to one another Premium Gifts Change After evaluating Premium Gifts and their usage, Blueprints will now be the only available Premium Gift that players can send to one another Forsaken Mission 6/6/2013 Two new blueprints added are: A) Piranha depth charge which is shorter in range but high surface damage other than submerged damaged. B) combustion systems that increase projectile speed and splash bonus. 5/30-2013 - Forsaken Mission Here are the Blueprints available during this week's Forsaken Mission. Tier 1 - 150000 Negotiator Mortar I Transport System I Stealth Attack System I Depleted Uranium Shells I Alloy Armor CX-1 Destroyer X Cluster Warheads I Alloy Armor MC-1 Light Cruiser Corvette Tier 2 - 500000 Negotiator Mortar II Transport System II Stealth Attack System II Depleted Uranium Shells II Alloy Armor MX-2 Light Cruiser X Cluster Warheads II Alloy Armor CX-2 Hammerhead A Battlecruiser Tier 3 - 2500000 Negotiator Mortar III Transport System III Stealth Attack System III Depleted Uranium Shells III Alloy Armor MC-3 Battlecruiser X Evade Upgrade Concussive Upgrade Cluster Warheads III Alloy Armor MX-3 Sea Scorpion A Hammerhead B 5/23/2013 - Forgotten Mission This week’s update contains new Blueprints for the Forsaken Mission (FM), along with the Memorial Day Charity Drive and the ability to purchase Gold for other players. New Forsaken Mission Blueprints: Evade Upgrade: This new special will grant a 15% bonus to evade. The Evade Upgrade can also be used in conjunction with other evade equipment such as the Guidance Scrambler. Concussive Upgrade: This special will boost concussive damage by 8%. Like the Evade Upgrade, this special can be used in conjunction with other equipment such as Concussive Warheads. 4/10/2013 - Forsaken Mission Kixeye have announced previously achievable hulls are now available during the weekly raids, including the HHA, HHB and the lethal Scorpion A hull. 3/14/2013 - New Battle Commands New Battle Commands have been implemented and will allow you to control your fleets with more tactical precision. By pressing the up arrow, you can select all 5 ships at once, making stacking even easier. By shift clicking a target, you can force the fleets to attack that target whilst continuing to their destination, without stopping to re-target. All in all this is a wonderful update that has received nothing but positive praise from players and could well be the best update pushed out. 3/7/2013 - Relay Towers Added Clouds and Relay towers which let you travel the speed of light and go to another area faster. Sector relay.png Relay.png 2/27/2013 - Forsaken Mission Forsaken Missions have a new batch of rewards available including X versions of the Battlecruiser, Light Cruiser and Destroyer, as well as a Stealth System for increasing the firepower and cloak ability of Subs, Alloy Armors and a new type of draconian armor to unlock in all 3 tiers. 2/6/2013 - Forskaken Mission Forsaken Missions have received an update on February 5th, 2013, that added 2 new random reward in all 3 reward tiers: 1: Firestorm/Assault/Siege Rockets -S variant: when compared to the other Drac rockets these have increased accuracy (a lot less spread), a larger splash (especially for the siege) all at the cost of slightly less damage. 2: Compound Panels: Like Compound Armor it gives resistance against both ballistic, both explosive and both missile with the exception that this upgrade goes on your defense platforms, not ships. 12/25/2012 - Battle Pirates Complete Strategy Guide including 57 Example Fleet Builds, Walkthrough Guides, Base Design, Land Layout, Turret Placement, Drac Weapon Blueprints with DPS. Here is a summary of the latest updates. For closer details check main articles and/or current updates 12/5/2012 - Forsaken Missions Introduced Forsaken Missions have been introduced, as a permanent way to earn special blueprints. 12/5/2012 - New Tactical Modules Two new tactical modules are now available in the tactical lab for research. 12/1/2012 - Depth Charge Rocket Depth Charge Rocket (not to be confused with the new depth charge hull weapon) Rocket- The newly researchable Depth Charge rocket damages and surfaces submarines for a short period of time. You can research them now in the Rocket Lab! 11/9/2012 - Lightning Run Raid The lightning run event has been announced 10/11/2013 - New Armors Greetings Captains, Today’s update contains new armor blueprints as well as a new way to find players that have attacked you in the past. Advanced Armor Blueprints New advanced armor blueprints are currently being dropped from Draconian Cargo Fleets. Make sure to hit them now and reinforce your fleets before the next event. see player-created list of armor being found [http://forums.kixeye.com/showthread.php?t=277805 in this forum thread] Recent Attacker List A new HUD element has been added to the World Map that will list the players that have attacked you within the last 14 days. Attackers within the list are sorted by the last time the enemy attacked you. Bug Fixes • Draconian Cargo Ships will now drop the correct Tiered Blueprints based on Cargo Fleet Level. • Resolved issue where players were able to move damaged buildings. 10/9/2013 - Salvage Reversion Kixeye has now reverted the salvages to their former state (but numbered within the new levelling system), and will implement the additional levels after a bit more thought. (see the corresponding forum announcement ). More details regarding the new old salvs 10/6/2013 - New Level Structure Greetings Captains, This week's update will contain two highly anticipated features that have been the topic of much discussion in the Future Features & Feedback forum. The two features are briefly outlined below with further details after the summary. New Level Structure The New Level Structure that was previously discussed in the Future Features & Feedback forum has been implemented. To accomplish the aforementioned goal state, a few things needed to be done. Let’s take a closer look at those changes. Player Level The changes to the Level System will be as follows. Once levels are redistributed, players will be able to attack a greater range of opponents (read on, you’ll see). Below is a list of the current levels and the level at which they’ll be once the system overhaul goes live. • Players under Level 16 will see a shift down (XP will not change) in order to rank up at a quicker rate. Level 17 and 18 will see minor changes as well, then: Updated Attack Ranges Changing the Attack Ranges allows an increase in the amount of valid targets for a given player. The +/- 5 Level Range will still remain, but will no longer apply to players over Level 40 (Currently, Level 29... that means a LOT of you). • Attack Range remains at +/- 5 Levels until Level 39. • Players that are Level 40 and above can be attacked by any player Level 40 and above. • Levels 40-44 can still attack/be attacked by Levels 35-39 due to the +/- 5 Rule still in effect for lower level players. • Current Level 29 will be Level 40 according to the new system. Damage Protection Rule Change We’ve also revisited the rules governing the use of Damage Protection bubbles. In the past, some players were able to employ a tricky strategy - referred to as “Buddy Bubbling” - to create a virtually impenetrable fence of bases. The bases would be kept in a bubbled state by constant partial attacks from friends, and were therefore impassable by outsiders. To remedy this loophole, we’ve adjusted the Damage Protection durations based on how much damage was done to a base. Damage Protection Details The new Damage Protection system would create four cases in which a player’s base would receive Damage Protection. • When a base has suffered 25% - 49% damage at the end of an attack, the base will receive 12 hours of Damage Protection. • When a base has suffered 50% - 74% damage at the end of an attack, the base will receive 24 hours of Damage Protection. • When a base has suffered 75% - 100% damage at the end of an attack, the base will receive 36 hours of Damage Protection. • When a base has been attacked 8 times in four hours (but suffered less than 25% damage), the base will receive 1 hour of Damage Protection. • Additionally, attacking another player's fleet or base will now reset the counter and drop the bubble, if you have one, leaving you open to attack. EDIT: After assessing all of the feedback from the community and thorough discussion with the team, we have decided to take the Fleet vs Fleet Base Protection Drop under review and postpone its release. At the core of this update, balance was our focus. There are inherent trade-offs to be made with updates such as these, and while players may see a possible change in the amount of available targets, the number of opportunities for action should be increased substantially. Furthermore, adjustments have been made to the amount of Draconian salvage fleets, with additional fleets added throughout the level ranges. All in all, we want to deliver a great game experience to players of all ranges and provide the ability to jump into the action, no matter your level. 10/6/2012 - Cargo Fleet Revisions on 10/9 UPDATE: Cargo Fleet Balance Greeting Captains! The balance of a live game is something that is always in a state of evaluation. Over time, tactics were developed in Battle Pirates that led to the ability to successfully attack cargo fleets and take no damage. For combat to be meaningful and fun in the long term there must be an element of risk. When a combatant knows they can attack for ‘free’ it reduces the satisfaction of successful combat. The intention behind the changes to the cargo fleets was to improve the overall experience of the game in the long term. It absolutely was not our intention to place more pressure on player fleets or to make the game more difficult. We also want to reward skill and strategy and to that end player fleets that are well equipped and well controlled should take minimal damage; just not zero damage. There was a risk when we made the changes that by simply updating the cargo fleets players would have to adapt their tactics, and during that period the cargo fleets would cause more damage than they used to. From the feedback we are getting it seems that that is the case. It was not our intent to increase the difficulty of the cargo fleets so we have updated them to reduce their damage output. Here is a summary of the changes we have made to the cargo fleets: No change to cargo fleets levels 1-29 Removed some short-range weaponry Added some long range weaponry Created new cargo fleets to fill gaps - Level 5 & 9 - Level 45 & 75 (introduces a new top level cargo fleet to the game) We want to stress that your comments and feedback are taken with the highest regard. That is why we decided to postpone the Fleet vs Fleet Bubble Drop change and why we will be re-evaluating and re-balancing the cargo fleets currently in the game. Thanks for continuing to help make Battle Pirates great and we appreciate all the constructive feedback and support. =Older updates= Older updates have been moved to this page Category:Historic reference Category:Updates Category:Archive Category:News